¡¡Cuantos cambios!
by PriNcEsS GrExXiE
Summary: La llegada de Katie, la prima de Draco, crea controversias... Sobre todo cuando enamora a Harry. ¿Será ella quien aparenta ser? ¿Quién es el bueno y quien el malo en esta historia? Fred y George regresan a Hogwarts... Adivinen cómo... Léan!
1. Chapter 1

¡

- ¿Y bien, Ginny¿Lo hiciste?- Preguntó Hermione, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿El qué?

- No te hagas. ¿Hablaste con Harry ?

Ginny suspiró y sacudió su reluciente melena roja.

- No.- Contestó, evadiendo su mirada.

- Oh, Ginny. ¿Porqué?- Hermione se acercó a su amiga, que estaba sentada junto la chimenea. A pesar de que la época debía ser calurosa esa noche en especial estaba siendo muy fría.

- No lo sé, Herms. Lo vi con… Con _ella_.- Murmuró la pelirroja mientras una lágrima furtiva escapaba de sus ojos castaños.

Hermione sabía muy bien quien era _ella_… Katie Malfoy. La chica nueva… Por la que todos suspiraban. La de los grandes ojos grises, largo y hermoso cabello rubio y labios carnosos. La de la esbelta figura, la alta, la bien proporcionada y de porte majestuoso. La prima de Malfoy… Y la que había enamorado a Potter. Claro que sabía quien era ella.

Abrazó a Ginny, que había comenzado a sollozar suavemente y le acarició el cabello.

- No llores, Gin. Él aún te ama.- Le consoló.

- No te preocupes por mí. Lo olvidaré. Después de todo tanto él como Katie merecen ser felices. Ella, a pesar de todo, parece ser una buena chica.- Añadió, enjugándose las lágrimas. Entonces le dirigió a su amiga una mueca burlona.

- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti con mi hermanito?- Preguntó, con lo que Hermione se puso colorada.

- No sé de que hablas.- Contestó. Ginny rió.

- Oh, vamos. No hay que ser muy lista para notar que hay algo entre ustedes dos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica jugó con su cabello castaño y miró hacia otro lado. Lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.

- Él me invitó a salir.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Es genial, Herms! Yo sabía que le gustabas.- Se emocionó Ginny, olvidando por un segundo su decepción amorosa. Lo recordó entonces y se sintió triste.

- Supongo que algunos están destinados a estar juntos y otros simplemente… A estar solos.

- Ginny… Yo sé que Harry te sigue amando. Si rompió contigo no fue precisamente por gusto, lo sabes bien. Deberías buscarte a alguien más. Alguien que no tenga una fila de enemigos tratando de lanzársele encima tan pronto baje la guardia. ¿Qué hay de Kyle, el chico de séptimo curso? Es realmente guapo.

- Si, pero no es mi tipo. Él sólo se quiere a sí mismo y se cree irresistible.

- Es que en cierta forma lo es.- Intervino Demelza, que acababa de entrar a la sala común. Ambas chicas dieron un respingo.

- ¡Nos has asustado!- Le reprendió Hermione.

- Disculpen. Estaba afuera tratando unos asuntos.- Sonrió misteriosamente.- Pero en fin. ¿Qué decía? Ah, si. Que Kyle es irresistible.

- No lo es.- Murmuró Ginny.

- ¡Claro que si! Con su piel bronceada y sus hermosos ojos verdes… Tan alto, varonil, guapo, fornido y caballeroso. ¡Que suerte tienes!- SuspiróDemelza.

- Bueno, chicas. Me encantaría continuar aquí, escuchando lo guapo que es el pretendiente de Ginny, pero es hora de dormir. Y sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Mañana empezamos con Pociones y aún no sabemos quien es el nuevo maestro.- Dijo Hermione, levantándose y alisándose la túnica.Demelza se puso en pie también.

- Tienes razón. Es muy extraño venir a la escuela sin saber que pasa afuera¿No? Ahora que no está Dumbledore… Cualquier cosa puede pasar. La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera había encontrado reemplazo para los maestros que se fueron y ya vamos a mitad del curso. Quien sabe a que loco habrá contratado, estaba tan desesperada…

- Subiré en un momento.- Se despidió Ginny de sus compañeras y se quedó sentada un rato, observando fijamente las llamas, pensativa.

- Harry Potter¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para que regreses a mí?- Susurró para si misma, enjugándose una lágrima.

00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00

- ¡Hey, Harry¡Espera¿Porqué tanta prisa?- Preguntó Ron corriendo rápidamente tras su amigo. Se detuvo un momento para secar una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente y después continuó.

- No puedo hablar ahora. Historia muy larga. Aguarda y al rato te lo diré.- Gritó el chico, desapareciendo en el mar de alumnos que se abrían paso entre los pasillos dirigiéndose a sus clases. Ron se encogió de hombros y cambió de rumbo. Harry había estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente. Aunque probablemente fuera por esa chica, Katie. Ella era bonita y todo, pero Ron tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la relación. Probablemente sólo fuera porque ella era la prima de Malfoy, pero no parecía ser de la misma clase que él… _Uno no escoge a su familia_ Murmuró Ron. Aunque el parecido físico era indiscutible. Talvez ella…

- Hola, hermanito.- Susurró una voz en su oído, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ron volteó la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Fred, George¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Se sorprendió. Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

- Pues verás, pequeño Ronnie… Tienes frente a ti a tu maestro de pociones.- Dijo George.

- Y al de Defensa de artes oscuras a su lado.- Agregó Fred.

"¡Paff¡Clank!" La mochila de Ron cayó, provocando que uno de sus tinteros se derramara.

۫۫


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! Espero haya más este capi... Lo continuaré dependiendo de la reacción de la gaente. Gracias a Mich sobre todo por leerme tan fielmente! Grax Michelle. Subiré prontito nuestro fic. ; ) 

-¿Qué han dicho los dos? Esto sólo es una mala pasada¿No?- Ron se agachó y recogió rápidamente sus cosas. Y tratando de secar con el pie la mancha de tinta en el piso, provocando que esta se hiciera aún más grande, susurró para sí mismo- Por favor, que esto sólo sea una mala pasada.

- Lo lamento, hermanito, pero no es una mala pasada.- Fred lo miró burlonamente y a continuación limpió la mancha del suelo con un rápido movimiento de la varita. -¿Ves que bueno soy con la magia?

- Si, claro… Lástima que el hechizo Fregotego no sirva mucho como defensa.- Dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto George.

- Nada.- Se apresuró a contestar Ron.

- Pues más te vale, Ronnie, porque ahora que nos tienes de profesores me temo que tendrás que comportarte adecuadamente o tendremos que castigarte.

- Este año va a ser difícil.- Musitó.

- ¡De eso estamos seguros!

00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00

- ¡Ginny¡¡¡Ponga más atención en lo que hace, por dios!- Le reprendió la profesora McGonagall. La mesa a la que debía convertir en tejón acababa de incendiarse y ella ni siquiera se había percatado.

- ¡No fue adrede!- Se disculpó Ginny mientras señalaba la mesa con la varita y susurraba quedamente "Aguamenti".

- No sé donde tienes la cabeza. Normalmente eres buenísima en Transformaciones. - Le musitó Luna al oído.- ¿O acaso te hechizó un Gullypus?

- ¿Un qué?- La miró.

- Gullypus. Ya sabes, esas diminutas bolas de pelo púrpura que se meten en tu cabeza y te provocan lapsos nerviosos y toda clase de alteraciones al tu cerebro.

- Bueno, un Gullypus sería mejor que Fred y George dándome clases.- Susurró Ginny, preguntándose si su hermano Ron se habría enterado ya.

00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00oooo00

- Vine lo más rápido que pude, Katie. Me retrasé un poco en el pasillo.- Dijo Harry entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se encontraban en la sala de los Menesteres, pero ahora lucía muy diferente de cómo normalmente se encontraba.

- Hola a ti también.- Le sonrió la hermosa chica y por un momento la habitación pareció iluminarse. Se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano, halándolo a el sillón más cercano.

- Pues bien…

- Pues bien…

- Que lindo lugar¿No?- Dijo Katie y ambos miraron en derredor más atentamente. La habitación, de paredes blancas, estaba hermosamente decorada al estilo medieval, con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde y hermosas alfombras color vino. Los muebles parecían ser de cedro y una chimenea repicaba al fondo, con dos cómodos sillones frente a ella. Algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes y una bella lámpara colgaba del techo.

- Si. Es muy… Agradable.- Concordó Harry. Para él cualquier habitación era agradable mientras Katie estuviera con él.- ¿Tú la solicitaste?

- Ajá

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- Preguntó entonces, observando atentamente sus ojos grises.

- Si… Veras, Harry. Yo… Te hablaré sin rodeos. Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.- Explicó y le tendió un estuche de terciopelo negro.

- ¿A mí?- Preguntó, extrañado. Lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente… Lo que había dentro era tan sorprendente que le hizo levantarse de un salto.

- Tú… ¿de donde sacaste esto?- Preguntó, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa. La luz arrancó brillantes destellos a una ornamentada "S" grabada sobre un voluminoso guardapelo dorado que reposaba sobre el encarnado terciopelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y yap... Está un poco extraño este capi... Espero reviews! Gracias de nuevop.


End file.
